The Agent of Humans
by Sedoltian
Summary: There are rumors of a school that has been overtaken by monsters and now lies in there control. This school known as Yokai Academy has now reached the ears of the human resistance. They choose to send an agent to this school to learn of the intentions of the monsters that control it. But this will bring them into a larger plot they have yet to learn. What will this agent discover?


~New York City, New York~

He yawned, groaning as he strained to wake himself up from the comfort of sleep. As he sits up he rubs the sleep out of his eyes, looking around for the clock to confirm the time.

"Damned thing, I set it to go off half an hour ago." His messy blond hair shadows his eyes as he glares at the clock, the seconds ticking away.

"The mission starts soon." He sighs. "Can't be late for this one, the higher ups won't be pleased with me missing out on this top class opportunity." He scoffs at his statement. "My ass, I get a break and next thing I know they find something more important than vacation." He gets out of bed stretching on his way to the bathroom, nothing on but his plain black boxers. The door opens with a creek, flipping on the lights he looks to the mirror, his unshaven face and deep blue eyes stare back with a hint of fatigue.

"I'm going to have to lay off the sleep a bit; I'm getting too used to it." Turning on the sink he places his hands under the water, letting it gather there. He splashes it onto his face to wake up faster, and then grabs his razor.

"Alrighty, goodbye rugged looks, hello professionalism." He says chuckling to himself, finding it amusing what he has to do to keep a 'good' image for the bosses. As he goes down his cheek for the 3rd time he nicks himself, the blood spilling a bit to the sink.

"Shit. Dammit, I said I prefer the electric ones but no, they get me these because it's easier to travel with….assholes." He sighs as he looks to the mirror to inspect the wound.

"Eh…it's small; it'll heal in a minute or so." He contemplated as he finished the rest of his shaving. Now walking out of the bathroom he walks to the kitchen checking the clock there.

"I have enough time for breakfast. But I'll need to get dressed fast the flight is soon." He sits to start the day on some cereal.

"I wonder what name I'm being given this time. Surely, they'll find a way to humor me." He thinks between spoonfuls of cereal. He finishes throwing the bowl into the sink and walking to the bedroom to get dressed. He walks out in a black business suit with a white undershirt and red tie.

"Now where did that briefcase run off to…." He walks towards the door hoping he set it up there the day before and it is indeed where he left it. 'Great now let's get this show on the road' He opens the door and runs out, his shoes slapping against the concrete. The door to his apartment slowly closes but remains open a crack; it's not like he's coming back again anytime soon he thinks.

~1 hour later~

He stops jogging in front of a large skyscraper panting lightly.

"They seriously had to base it in this. It's a little over the top if you ask me." He sighs as he walks in the large front doors. The inside appeared to be like that of any other large business building in the area, but he knew more was going on here than most knew.

'If only it was normal' He sighs as he walks towards one of the central elevators in the building, the other workers in the building give him strange looks as he walks by. As he reaches the elevator he presses the button for it to open and waits for it to come. After awhile the elevator arrives and he walks in and presses the buttons in a strange order as if inputting a code. As the doors starts to close one of the workers in the building walks up and stops the doors to enter.

"Sorry, but may I enter?"

"No can do. I'm heading down" The man puts on a serious look and nods understandingly.

"Good luck on your mission, I assume."

"Thanks, I could probably use it." The man steps away from the elevator and lets the doors close.

'This ought to be fun' he thinks as the elevator begins descending to the lower levels of the building.

'Here's our stop' he thinks to himself as the ding goes off in the elevator announcing his arrival at the destination. The doors open to reveal a highly advanced underground base full of scientist, politicians, and soldiers rushing about.

"Ah there you are!" A scientist runs up to the elevator, his clothes are in a mess and his black hair and short beard look particularly unkept.

"Hello agent, I'm Dr. Greg Hamlet. I was told to bring you to the office for your assignment, it doesn't look like an easy one." He speaks quickly as if on a few pounds of caffeine.

"Eh, none of them are that easy." The agent says as he steps off the elevator.

"Now lead the way Greg. I'm not waiting all day for this."

"Of course right away sir." He turns and rushes off for the office and the agent follows behind quickly

~A few minutes later~

"Ah here we are." Dr. Greg stops right in front of two large metallic doors and checks his watch.

"We're just on time too agent. Please enter, the director is waiting for you."

"Yeah yeah, he always is." The agent walks in, pushing aside the metallic doors and goes straight to the large wooden desk inside, the director looks up at him, his deep brown eyes have a serious look on them.

"You've arrived on time for once agent. But that's beside the point. The mission today is a vital one. We have news of a school in the country of Japan that has had its area claimed by a large group of monsters and we have need of an exterminator."

"I guess you got one then. So what are my actions supposed to be?"

"You are to enter the school under the guise of a transfer student and gather as much information as you can on this group."

"That's it? Information gathering? I was called away from my break for this? Also, why can't the Japanese section handle this job?"

"You're the only one capable of handling the high risk mission we have in mind. Now don't interrupt agent" The director gives him a fierce look. The 50 year old director only gives off this look when he means business and this time he means it.

"Sorry sir. But what is so special about this group? I've dealt with them before it should be no different."

"This group hasn't harmed any humans yet. We're worried that this is because they are planning something big. So you are to find out what they are planning and end it. Massacre them if necessary."

"Alright. So what is my name this time?"

"You are a transfer student from a nearby city. You're mother was American but your father was Japanese." The director hands the agent a card and passport along with a folder.

"That is your license and passport agent. Don't lose them again. The folder is the information you'll need to know for the mission. I advise you read up on it while you're on the travel to its location"

"I got it." He reads the name on the card and starts walking towards the door.

"No questions agent?"

"Nope. Also my name is Tsurano Kyojika." He smirks as he walks out of the office heading to the elevator.

* * *

**So this story is one of my first attempts at writing a fan fiction. I had originally planned for this to come out earlier but a few things got in the way especially with the grading period for school coming to a close. I would heavily appreciate some constructive criticism on my writing and hear how my work is received. I plan to continue this but with the school year almost over I won't be releasing a second chapter soon but will try to work on it as much as possible to try and get it in by late April or May. Sorry for an inconvienience, if you have any questions about the story feel free to send me a message. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
